Sai Sahan (Online)
|class = |faction = Five Companions |rank = |services = |location = |voice = Kevin Michael Richardson |dlc = Base }} Sai Sahan, son of Nazir Itaf Sahan of Bangkorai, was a Redguard noble, martial artist, master swordsman, and leader of the Imperial Dragonguard.January 23, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online ESO’s Voice Cast Announced Background A member of the original Five Companions of Varen Aquilarios, Sai Sahan was also the Grandmaster of the Order of the Blades and was the head of the security detail of the then-incumbent Emperor Varen. Sai learned much from his mentor and friend Kasura in the ways of the ancient Yokudan sword-saints during his childhood in the Valley of the Blades. He promised himself to revive these martial traditions, but when he failed to do so he shaved his head and served as a warrior in Tamriel's battlefields until he met Varen Aquilarios, a powerful Colovian military leader. During the war with the Longhouse Emperors before Varen became Emperor of Cyrodiil, Sai rode at the head of a column of mercenary soldiers tasked by Varen to assist in the liberation of Leyawiin. It turned out that then-Emperor Leovic employed those mercenaries as double agents. When Sai came before the gates of Leyawiin with the mercenaries, they turned on him, hoping to deliver the severed head of Varen's legendary Dragonguard Commander to Emperor Leovic. Rumors say Sai cut through two armies of the would-be assassins bent on killing him. When he returned to Varen's rebellion base at Bruma weeks later, he did so with the scalps of eighty-six men and the news that Leyawiin had been freed. After Varen deposed Leovic and proclaimed himself as Emperor, Sai Sahan helped him to find the Amulet of Kings for a ritual to make Varen into a Dragonborn, thus fully legitimizing his claim to the throne. However, the ritual was actually a dark trick by Mannimarco used to weaken the veil between Nirn and Oblivion, and thus begin the Planemeld. In the chaos after the ritual, Sai took the Amulet of Kings and fled, managing to hide it in the depths of the ancient, ruined city of Sancre Tor, only to be captured and brought to the Halls of Torment in Coldharbour later on. The Planemeld The Vestige first finds out about the Five Companions during Varen's flashback, depicting Sai Sahan as one of the loyal bodyguards who protected Varen. It is later revealed that during the events of the Soulburst, Sai Sahan fled with the Amulet of Kings and managed to hide the amulet within the Sancre Tor. Sai was captured and brought to the Halls of Torment for his captors to obtain information, but he was stubborn, refusing to let out one word. He was rescued by the Vestige and either Abnur Tharn or Lyris Titanborn in 2E 582. Personality Sai Sahan is unyielding, honorable, patriotic and loyal, fiercely protective of those he considers friends especially to his Emperor. Sai understands duty and dedication, serves those he knows to be his betters, and hones his craft with singular dedication. Some say he is also burdened with a great deal of suppressed anger and blood-lust, savoring the heat of battle and insurmountable odds and relishing the act of killing his enemies. He has strong feelings for Lyris Titanborn, his so-called "Snow Lily," while taking to heart much of Abnur Tharn's snide comments. His greatest regret was not being able to revive the ancient Yokudan traditions of the sword-saints, wiped out by the Yokudan Emperor many centuries ago. Abnur considered this a blessing considering these same traditions might have been the reason for the destruction of Yokuda. Dialogue Conversations ;Lyris Titanborn Lyris: "Sai! What's happened to you? What have they done?" Sai: "Lyris! Lyris, I can see you! Are you really there?" Lyris: "Sai, it's me! We're seeing some kind of vision of you. Do you know where you are?" Sai: "I ... I don't know. They're torturing me. They ... want the Amulet of Kings. Want me to tell them where it's hidden. But I haven't broken. Not yet." Lyris: "Sai, you need to hold on. We're going to find you. I'll make sure of it. We'll find you! Somehow, we'll get you out of here! Sai? Sai! No! Bring him back, you bastards!" ;The Tharn Speaks Sai Sahan: "You will not break me, King of Worms!" Mannimarco: "I can, and I shall! Where is the Amulet of Kings?" Sai Sahan: "You cannot break the will of a son of Yokuda! I spit on you!" ;Torture Mannimarco: "Where is the Amulet of Kings?" Duchess of Anguish: "Where is the Amulet of Kings? This can all be over if you just tell me. You can finally rest. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Sai?" Sai Sahan: "Have I been here two years, or two thousand years? I can no longer tell. But I will never break! Never!" Varen Doppelganger: "You failed me, Sai. Why didn't you protect me? I should have never trusted you." ;Valley of Blades Sai Sahan: "It is strange to return to these mountains. Memories of youth flood my mind, each one bringing its own sorrow, or its own smile." Abnur Tharn: "Oh, joy. We've been here less than five minutes and Sahan is already getting maudlin and weepy." Lyris Titanborn: "Shut up, Tharn! Don't let him get to you, Sai. Let him roll his eyes. Maybe he'll find a brain back there." Sai Sahan: "What is this? The abbey burns! Quickly! We must find Kasura!" Lyris Titanborn: "So much destruction! What could have done this?" Abnur Tharn: "I'm afraid I've seen this before. Keep an eye skyward, Titanborn!" Sai Sahan: "Kasura! There!" Kasura: "Sai Sahan! Intruders ... cultists .... they attacked the abbey. So many of my students have fallen ...." Sai Sahan: "Kasura! Are you injured? What happened? The abbey is in ruins, Kasura! How could they ...?" Kasura: "A gigantic beast ... like nothing I've ever seen! The cultists ... they're opening rifts to Oblivion!" Sai Sahan: "Save your strength, Kasura. We will make them pay, I promise you!" Lyris Titanborn: "What do you think? Trap?" Abnur Tharn: "It's only a trap if you don't know about it. I assume everything is a trap. Therefore, it's a challenge." Mannimarco: "In the name of Molag Bal, come forth and destroy his enemies!" Mannimarco: "Heed me, Daedric minions, and obey!" Mannimarco: "Hosts of Oblivion, come forth and feast!" Kasura: "Sai, the Titan returns!" Mannimarco: "Ah, Sai Sahan and company, at last! My pet has been waiting for you." Lyris Titanborn: "Eyes skyward! Here it comes!" Mannimarco: "How many more of your friends must die, Sai Sahan? Where is the Amulet of Kings?" ;Ancestral Crypt Kasura: "Follow me. The hidden entrance will not be obvious." Lyris Titanborn: "Why would a crypt need a secret entrance?" Abnur Tharn: "It's a wonder there's an unplundered crypt in all of Skyrim! You Nords could learn a thing or two from the builders of Hammerfell." Sai Sahan: "Perhaps Hammerfell could also teach Nibenay the virtue of good manners." Kasura: "Here we are. Watch your step as you descend." ;Ring of Stendarr's Mercy Sai Sahan: "Tread lightly. Few living have been permitted to walk among these honored dead." Sai Sahan: "Divad Hunding, son of Frandar do Hunding Hel Ansei No Shira, the greatest of the Sword Saints. The hearth of every household in Hammerfell has small alcove containing a copy of his father's greatest work, The Book of Circles." Sai Sahan: "Ra Abah was a warrior of great renown. He fought alongside Frandar Hunding in the seven great battles against the Armies of Hira, and survived. At the final battle at Hattu Mountain, more than three hundred thousand gave their lives." finding the Ring Sai Sahan: "It seems fitting that the Ring of Stendarr's Mercy lies with my father's greatsword. We will need both for the battles that lay before us." Sai Sahan: "By the sword of my father, Nazir Itaf Sahan, I pledge myself to the destruction of Mannimarco and the liberation of Tamriel from the tyranny of the God of Schemes, Molag Bal!" talking to Kasura Mannimarco: "I knew you would lead me to the ring, eventually. Give it to me!" Sai Sahan: "Your presence defiles this place, Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "Give me the ring and I might spare your pathetic lives!" Lyris Titanborn: "We struck down your Titan and we'll strike you down soon enough!" Mannimarco: "The Titan was a prelude of what's to come if you continue to defy me!" Abnur Tharn: "Defy you? Your delusions of godhood are laughable, your ignominious corpse-herder!" Mannimarco: "Very well, then. I'll simply take the ring from your corpses." Sai Sahan: "Blasphemy! How dare you raise the honored dead to fight your battle!" defeating Divad Hunding Kasura: "Sai, look out! He's raising Ra Abah!" defeating Ra Abah Abnur Tharn: "The next time you hide something from the most powerful necromancer in all of Tamriel, you might reconsider hiding it in a bloody tomb!" defeating Ansei Kalam and Ra Adia Sai Sahan: "Hold the line! They must not get the ring!" defeating Ra Hasa, Ra Huzar, and Ansei Satameh Sai Sahan: "Rest in peace, honored dead." Kasura: "I swear on the souls of my ancestors, I will avenge Mannimarco's blasphemy!" talking to Sai Sahan Kasura: "The damage is great, but if you had not arrived when you did, there would be nothing left to rebuild. Be safe in the coming days, my friends. I look forward to your return." Sai Sahan: "The Abbey of Blades will rise from these ashes. If I survive the dark path we must walk, I will return to help Kasura shape a new generation of blademasters." ;Sancre Tor Lyris Titanborn: "You could have hidden that amulet anywhere in Tamriel, and this was your first choice?" Sai Sahan: "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Abnur Tharn: "Brilliant. Why is it that the people with the most ridiculous ideas are always the ones who are most certain of them?" Lyris Titanborn: "Shut up, Tharn." Sai Sahan: "Shut up, Tharn." ;Confronting Mannimarco Mannimarco: "What brings you to Sancre Tor, old friends? Looking for an amulet, perhaps?" Sai Sahan: "Mannimarco? How did you find this place?" Mannimarco: "Do you really think I'd allow you to escape the Halls of Torment if I couldn't track your every movement?" Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, no! Mannimarco, stop! You're killing him!" Mannimarco: "Where is the Amulet of Kings? My master, Molag Bal, demands it!" Abnur Tharn: "Your master. Please! You would use the amulet to betray Molag Bal!" Mannimarco: "Fool! When I ascended, you could have been at my right hand, Tharn. Instead you chose to allign yourself with mongrels and imbeciles. Now you'll die with them!" Abnur Tharn: "You won't get away with this. Do you really think you can betray a Daedric Prince?" Mannimarco: "With the Amulet of Kings, all things are possible! Nations will tremble and bow before me! I will be a god!" Sai Sahan: "The Amulet of Kings will never be yours! It is protected by a ward of the Divines!" Mannimarco: "You mean your ward of Stendarr, God of Merciful Forbearance, patron of gutless, law-abiding dimwits? It won't even slow me down!" ;Sancre Tor's courtyard Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, are you well enough to continue?" Sai Sahan: "Have no fear, Snow Lily. I am Redguard. We are like mountain bamboo: far stronger and more flexible than we might appear." Abnur Tharn: "I find it hilarious that Mannimarco chose such a massive projected appearance. He's obviously overcompensating for something." ;Sancre Tor Inner Chamber Mannimarco: "Persistent, aren't you? Do you really think you can keep me from acquiring the amulet?" Sai Sahan: "The Amulet of Kings is under the protection of Stendarr's ward! It will never be yours!" Mannimarco: "Ah, Sai. You still don't understand, do you? My plan will succeed because of your ward of Stendarr! It will prevent Molag Bal from observing or interfering. By the time the ward is down and the amulet is mine, it will already be too late!" Lyris Titanborn: "You're insane if you think you can betray the God of Schemes!" Mannimarco: "Naive child! You know nothing! Chim-el Adabal, the red diamond at the center of the Amulet of Kings, is the most powerful Soul Gem ever created! With the amulet in my possession, I will absorb Molag Bal's power, reducing him to an empty husk of ethereal flesh. Then I will trap his essence within the gem! In time, the name Molag Bal will be forgotten! In time, all of Tamriel will bow down before me! Soon, the God of Schemes will have a new name: Mannimarco!" Sai Sahan: "I do not like Mannimarco as a mortal. I think I will like him even less as a god." ;Sancre Tor Inner Courtyard Sai Sahan: "Please. A moment, my friends. I ... I must rest before we continue." Lyris Titanborn: "Sai? Are you all right? That bastard really hurt you, didn't he? I swear to the gods I'll take his head off!" Sai Sahan: "I'll be fine, Snow Lily. I just need a moment to catch my breath." Lyris Titanborn: "Take all the time you need. I'll keep watch. If there's anything I can do, just name it." Abnur Tharn: "An enchanting moment. I'll be over here, bringing up my lunch." ;Dragonguard Tomb Sai Sahan: "The shrine is on the far side of the room. Quickly, we must find our way across!" Mannimarco: "I've a surprise for you, Sai. Do you remember your fall comrades from the Dragonguard? I've taken the liberty of raising them, and they're quite anxious to see you."'' ;Sancre Tor Vault Abnur Tharn: "Dank corridors, crumbling walls, nauseating smells. This place has all the charm of a Riften brothel. It must feel very much like home to you, Titanborn." Lyris Titanborn: "You mean a crypt filled with the rotting corpses of inbred kings and failed statesmen. Must be what it's like at a Tharn family reunion." Sai Sahan: "It is more pleasant in the summer months." ;Vault Antechamber Mannimarco: "Your pathetic efforts will not succeed! The Amulet of Kings will be mine!" Sai Sahan: "I swear by Stendarr's grace and the sword of my father, you will not win, Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "Soon, you will know the extent of my power and bow before me! Through the Amulet of Kings, I will be transformed! All the nations of Tamriel will bow before me! They will worship me and beg for my mercy! All will know the name of Mannimarco as their one, true god!" Lyris Titanborn: "You'll never get away with it, Mannimarco! We'll fight you to our last breath!" Mannimarco: "By all means, my old friends. Try and stop me!" ;Retrieving the Amulet of Kings Mannimarco: "Miserable fools! You are nothing! I am Mannimarco!" Abnur Tharn: "Keep Mannimarco occupied! I'll close the portal!" Mannimarco: "Minions, arise! Obey me!" Sai Sahan: "I will hold them at the portal! Focus on Mannimarco!" Mannimarco: "I grow tired of these games!" Lyris Titanborn: "He's weakening! Don't stop now!" Mannimarco: "Do you really think that death can stop the most powerful necromancer Tamriel has ever known? This is merely a transition! My first step towards true immortality! Now witness my true power! Watch as I rise up from the grave and ascend to godhood!" Molag Bal: "Worm! You think you can betray the Lord of Brutality and Domination without consequence? You will pay for your arrogance! You will writhe in agony for the rest of eternity! Your tortured screams will echo throughout Oblivion to serve as a warning to others!" retrieving the Amulet Lyris Titanborn: "Everything Mannimarco did was designed to pit us against each other. We can't let that happen. Look what we can accomplish when we work together." Abnur Tharn: "How uncharacteristically optimistic of you, Titanborn. I may have that embroidered on a pillow." Lyris Titanborn: "The Divines gave you a nose for a reason, Tharn. So you can keep your mouth shut and still keep breathing." Abnur Tharn: "Well played, Titanborn. Well played." ;The Five Companions Sai Sahan: "My lord, with your permission." Varen Aquilarios: "You needn't call me that anymore, Sai Sahan. We are equals now." Sai Sahan: "All those years ago, when we fought beneath our lord's banner to free the Empire from the Longhouse Emperors, we did so with a dream of freedom and peace in mind―not just for the Empire, but for all of Tamriel. Together we forged a fellowship stronger than any blade, only to see it shattered upon the rocks of deceit by one of our own. That fellowship is no more, yet we four have assembled here, united by a single purpose. It is not vengeance that drives us, but truth and loyalty and justice. I, Sai Sahan, steward of the Abbey of Blades, call for the Five Companions to be reforged this day. By the light of Stendarr, and the heart of Lorkhan, may our blade fellowship be forged anew. And may the Vestige, our mutual friend and ally, become its tip, that we may thrust it straigt into the heart of a Daedric Prince." Lyris Titanborn: "Sai Sahan is right. You are the member that we should have had all those years ago." Varen Aquilarios: "It is as the Scrolls foretold. The soulless one will become the brightest of five stars, and they shall guide us to the coming dawn." Abnur Tharn: "Oh, please. You melodramatic sots! Fine, fine. If seeing one of your foolish prophecies come true will help to ensure the safety of the Empire, I'll play along." Sai Sahan: "We stand united once more―the Five Companions are reforged, and together we will strike down the God of Schemes!" Lyris Titanborn: "Come here, my friend. I've got a few things I want to say before you go."'' ;The Price of Divine Power Abnur Tharn: "Of course it is. The fact of the matter stands, however. One of the Five will need to give their life to fuel this attack, when the time comes." Lyris Titanborn: "So you said before the Vestige arrived. And I've already thought over it. I'll do it." Sai Sahan: "Snow Lily, no! You should not need to give your life this way. This is my duty―penance for my numerous failures. This is my chance to make things right." Varen Aquilarios: "The Scrolls said nothing of this moment, and so I am not bound to their dictates. Vestige, I ask that you let me do this one thing. All that has happened was because of my hubris. I shall be the one." Lyris Titanborn: "Sire, you've done enough. This was Mannimarco's doing, not yours." Abnur Tharn: "As the one who will fight the Daedric Prince, the Vestige should decide." Lyris Titanborn: "I don't see you leaping to volunteer, Tharn. Saving your own backside again?" Abnur Tharn: "Hard as it may be, Lyris, don't be an idiot. I am the only one who knows the ritual and we don't have time to teach anyone else." Varen Aquilarios: "That's enough. It won't be decided here and now. Vestige, come here. I have some final words for you." ;Heart's Grief The Prophet: "This place is alive with pain and suffering. This must be where Molag Bal torments those who displease him." Lyris Titanborn: "Look there! Is that Mannimarco?" Abnur Tharn: "Mannimarco! He was a back-stabbing hypocrite with delusions of godhood. The fool got precisely what he deserved!" (If Mannimarco is released) Mannimarco: "You actually released me? Naive fool! Future generations will pay for your weakness!" Abnur Tharn: "Are you insane? That worm didn't deserve your mercy!" Lyris Titanborn: "Why do I get the feeling we're going to regret this?" ;Seat of Tyranny The Prophet: "There. That place should serve us well. Let us assemble and prepare the ritual." Lyris Titanborn: "What do you suppose this place was?" Sai Sahan: "A temple of some kind. The Dark Anchors may have pulled it into Coldharbour. Or, perhaps it was created by the Daedra to mock the Divines." Abnur Tharn: "What does it matter? We can't wait any longer. We must perform the ritual. Vestige, it is time for you to make your decision." ;The ritual Abnur Tharn: "Position yourself over there, Vestige. And brace yourself." (If Lyris Titanborn is the sacrifice) Sai Sahan: "Snow Lily, no... don't do this. Please." Lyris Titanborn: "Death is simply life's next great adventure, and I am prepared to make the journey. I hope to see you all again one day, in Sovngarde. Until then, it has been my greatest honor." (If Sai Sahan is the sacrifice) Lyris Titanborn: "Sai, I... I'll never forget you. And we'll finish this, I swear it." Sai Sahan: "I am honored to make this sacrifice. When you think of me, I hope you remember me fondly, and sing songs of this day while you toast to my memory." ;The aftermath If Lyris Titanborn was sacrificed: Sai Sahan: "How have we returned? The last thing I remember was being overwhelmed!" Cadwell: "Right. Sorry about that. I called in a bit of help to pull you out of there. I do hope I didn't overstep my bounds." Varen Aquilarios: "He is gone! Molag Bal no longer touches my mind! I am finally free of him!" Sai Sahan: "My Lord Varen, are you injured?" Varen Aquilarios: "I'm fine, Sai. But where is Tharn? I do not hear his steps nor his breath." Cadwell: "He vanished. Ran off, I think. And he took the amulet you chaps found, with him." Sai Sahan: "I cannot believe Snow Lily is gone. Why did she do it, My Lord?" Cadwell: "Here now, my good man! Lyris Titanborn is a good hero! She gave her life for a noble cause!" Varen Aquilarios: "Sir Cadwell is right, Sai. We will all mourn her, but it was her choice. her sacrifice to make." If Varen was sacrificed: If Varen was sacrificed: Lyris Titanborn: "What... what happened? How did we get here? I remember being overwhelmed, but then..." Cadwell: "Right. Sorry about that. I called in a bit of help to pull you out of there. I do hope I didn't overstep my bounds." Sai Sahan: "Snow Lily, I..." Lyris Titanborn: "I know, Sai. It's over. It's all over." Cadwell: "Well then! Happy endings all around! Smashing! Who's got the brandy?" Sai Sahan: "Wait, where is Tharn? Did he survive?" Cadwell: "He vanished. Ran off, I think. And he took the amulet you chaps found, with him." Trivia *He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *Sai, as well as Lyris and Varen, is able to be sacrificed during the quest "God of Schemes." Appearances * ** * es:Sai Sahan (Online) fr:Sai Sahan ru:Сай Сахан (персонаж) Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Five Companions Members Category:Online: Dragonguard Members